Ten Minute Trickster
by DarkFoxPriestess
Summary: What happens when corporate President Eve Phoenix is ten minutes late getting to work on an average Monday morning? Will the joke be on Eve when she meets Gotham's greatest villain, or will a steamy stalemate ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Ten Minute Trickster

What happens when corporate President Eve Phoenix is ten minutes late getting to work on an average Monday morning? Who's taking control of the business meeting in her place? Will the joke be on Eve when she meets Gotham's greatest villain, or will a steamy stalemate ensue?

Chapter One

It's All About the Timing

Eve Phoenix rushed around her extravagant house, hurriedly trying to locate the second stiletto. She was going to be late for work. The one-day she needed to be there on time she was having wardrobe malfunctions! Fuming as she stuffed papers in her briefcase, Eve mentally checked off all of her necessary equipment for the meeting she was hosting. Her family's company may not have been as profitable as Wayne Industries, but it was a close tie!

Eve raced over to the large mirror hanging in the foyer to check her appearance. She'd packed her five foot two frame neatly into a midnight satin skirt suit and curled her light brown hair. Her emerald eyes glinted in the hall light as she carefully applied her lipstick. Many of the men complained about having a female boss, but when she walked into the room; all eyes were on her, regardless. Strapping the recovered black stiletto in place, Eve adjusted her posture for the additional three inches. Oh yes, those big corporate dogs would be whimpering pups when she was done.

Joker waltzed into the main floor of the West Company building. A slender blond secretary turned an awful shade of white as he and his group approached. He smiled and placed a finger to his lips as a gesture to keep silent. The young woman nodded her head rapidly, to afraid to speak. One of the thugs adjusted his gun as he stood at the door to keep watch.

"Remember boys, let's try and keep this professional." The Joker chuckled quietly as another one of his men opened the door to the conference room.

The heavy wooden door slammed shut behind the six men and Joker put on his best smile. The five fearful businessmen sat in their chairs unmoving. A young man with sandy brown hair stood from his seat adjusting his tie.

"Is there something we can help you with?" He asked politely.

"If you don't want to die; sit down and shut up." Joker stated a bit bored at how well things seemed to be going.

"We aren't mob related, this is just a business transaction." The same young man commented calmly.

"Sit down or I will shoot you, simple enough?" Joker questioned as the man finally slunk back down into his chair. He then walked to the head of the conference table and fingered the empty leather chair thoughtfully. "An empty chair? Who is missing?" He questioned, silence was his only response. "If you aren't using your tongues then maybe I can cut them off, hm?" He continued. The apprehension in the room increased, but still no one spoke. "I guess it's just going to be one of those days." Joker said with a sigh flipping out his switchblade.

Eve raced up the stairs from the parking garage. Checking her watch, she glared, ten minutes late! The deal could be sealed by now. Worse yet, they could have stormed off thinking it was some kind of joke! Who knows what could have happened in ten minutes! As she strode out of the elevator and onto the main office floor, Eve could tell something was wrong. All the office help were missing! She quietly stalked to the break room and could hardly believe what she saw. A clown with a gun had her secretary, and two other helpers face down on the floor. The clown walked past the doorframe and Eve made a snap decision. Hurdling her bulletproof metal briefcase at the back of the man's head, she was comforted by the heavy thud as he hit the floor.

"Well get up, I'm not paying you to be hostages." Eve chuckled as she picked up the handgun.

"Boss! That was amazing!" Ricky the messenger boy proclaimed.

"So, what is going on exactly?" Eve asked checking to see if the gun was loaded.

"That guy that Batman's been trying to catch is in the conference room!" Susan stated quietly.

"Should we call the police?" Veronica, the secretary, asked suddenly missing her desk phone.

"No, if they come in we've got a hostage situation. Susan switch me clothes." Eve commanded suddenly.

"What?" Susan exclaimed.

"I'm going to go in there and do your job." Eve chuckled.

"You're going to serve them coffee?" Veronica asked covering Ricky's eyes with her hand as Eve changed clothes.

"The Joker isn't stupid, he probably knows someone is missing from the meeting." Eve stated slipping on the green plaid miniskirt.

"So what are you going to do?" Susan asked as Eve pulled on the knee socks and green corset top.

"I'm gong to play a very dangerous game of chance." Eve stated taking a calming breath.

"Boss, they've got guns!" Susan replied fearfully.

"I'm not sure you'd call it a calculated risk but we've got to get those guys out of there." Eve explained pulling her hair up into two long pigtails.

"You definitely don't look professional." Veronica murmured.

It was true, Eve looked like some kind of centerfold depicting a sexy rebellious schoolgirl. She sighed deeply, the things you do for your company.

Well, there's the first chapter, hope everyone enjoyed it. The Joker is the Heath Ledger version, so sad something so perfect had to die. Review if you are interested at all otherwise there's no point to continue writing this story if no one wants to read it. ~DarkFoxPriestess


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Delicious Delivery Damsel and a Jipped Joker

"All I want is to know who should be sitting in this chair. That's not much to ask for, is it?" Joker asked having sat down in said chair.

The conference room's door creaked open causing everyone to turn their attention on the person entering. The Joker slowly looked up and was immediately met by startling green eyes.

"Coffee?" Eve pretended to falter.

One of the thugs rushed forward with the intention of sending the loaded tray flying. A gunshot sounded and the man fell to the floor, dead. The Joker sighed, standing up to walk over to her.

"What do we have here? No wonder there's so many men here if this is how office help dresses." Joker chuckled darkly stopping a few feet away.

Eve worked up a blush while biting back the acidic comment she wanted to make. "Mr. Smith always has his coffee at ten thirty, I'm sure there's enough for everyone." She replied meekly.

"Well boys?" Joker sighed as the remaining gang members quickly took up the offer of free coffee.

"Would you like some, Sir?" Eve asked demure as she purposely stretched her body temptingly against the table.

"I've already had enough caffeine." He stated a thoughtful look appearing on his face as his eyes trailed over her exposed thighs. "However, I have yet to have my sugar fix. Come here." The Joker commanded sitting down in the empty chair.

"Excuse me?" Eve choked as all the board member's eyes moved from her tan flesh to the floor.

"You seem like a smart girl, come here." Joker tried again.

Eve placed the empty tray on the table and walked over to the villain. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Eve gave a small squeak of surprise at the sudden close contact. Joker smiled and rested his chin on her bare shoulder.

"So why are you here?" Eve asked quietly not trusting her own voice.

"Oh, I wanted to kidnap the president of this company, but he seems to be on vacation." Joker explained his fingers playing with the ruffled edge of her miniskirt.

"Oh, I see. Why would you want to kidnap him?" Eve asked giving her associates a grateful wink for protecting her that was missed by the criminals.

"I heard he was incredibly intelligent and a real stickler against crime. If you get rid of the people who stand for truth then no one has anything to compare themselves to." Joker shrugged.

Suddenly one of the masked clowns dropped to the floor. A second clutched his head while two more collapsed. In mere seconds, all of the men were laying face down on the floor. Eve felt the Joker's hand on her skirt tighten and she couldn't help but smirk. Slowly turning around she pressed the handgun into his chest.

"You minx, you've killed my men." He growled huskily his eyes giving off a playful glint.

"Actually she's known for being a wolverine, but who's being specific?" The talkative young businessman from before chuckled.

Eve stood up leaving the gun cocked and pressed to Joker's chest as she smiled at the young man. "Glad to see you had my back Rowan."

"She-Who-Is-Never-Late," he scoffed. "The one day you pick to show up ten minutes behind schedule! I'm not sure if you've got an incredible sense of timing or a horrible one." Rowan laughed.

"Wait a second, you mean you aren't the coffee girl?" One of the new executives asked a bit disappointed.

"I am Eve Phoenix Corporate President, hello." Eve smiled as Joker's face fell.

"All along the one person I needed I had sitting in my lap." Joker chuckled in disbelief.

"You thought you were the only one that could play dress up?" Eve asked gesturing to her attire.

"I was about to ask." Rowan shrugged as he dialed the police.

"Please don't." Eve glared focusing her attention on her hostage once again.

"Perhaps we could come to some kind of an arrangement?" Joker asked quietly.

A sly smile found it's way onto Eve's lips. "Sorry, I don't think I'm your type." She responded with a wink.

"Ah, but that's where I think you're wrong." Joker murmured reclining back in his chair.

Eve cocked one delicately arched eyebrow at him. "I'm never wrong. That's why I'm such a good businesswoman; calculated risks." She explained leaning forward to emphasize her point.

"Now let me see if I get this right." Joker started leaning forward and licking his dry lips. "You're sly, power hungry, intelligent, a tad bit manipulative, I'm willing to bet incredibly aggressive, and as we can all tell insanely beautiful. I don't see how we aren't the same or how you aren't my type. I'm actually beginning to think you were custom made for me." Joker whispered huskily.

Eve felt her heart become lodged in her throat and swallowed. "Why so serious?" She questioned using his phrase against him.

"I'm a man who always gets what he wants." Joker stated slowly standing up so she wouldn't feel inclined to shoot him.

"Perhaps you need someone to tell you no then." Eve replied slightly breathless at their close proximity.

The door to the conference room slammed open and the men previously engaged in a conversation with Rowan jumped. "Police! Freeze!" An officer yelled.

"I guess this is goodbye until I see you again." Joker chuckled glancing at the large windows.

"Don't, we're on the third floor the drop alone would kill you." Eve whispered fear, for the first time, evident in her eyes.

"I will see you again, I always get what I want." Joker murmured his eyes searing her skin.

Then as suddenly as he had stood before her, he hurdled himself out of the windows towards freedom. The police swarmed the space but Eve's face was a portrait of calm as she strode over to the windows. Eve tilted her head to the side as she watched the Joker stand on top of the smashed hood of an Impala. He looked up to the very window he had plummeted from and their gazes instantly connected. Slowly, like something out of a romantic novel, he gave an elegant bow before disappearing amongst the people of Gotham.

"He's definitely got a bit of flair and a sense of style." Rowan chuckled walking over to Eve.

"Funny, those were the last two attributes that came to my mind." Eve stated with a sly smile.

Rowan merely watched in wonder as Eve sauntered out of the room. "Sometimes I think she does that just to make me wonder." He sighed.

Another chapter finished, wonderful! Difficult plot twist I find myself sorting through. Not sure what I want to happen yet really. Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. Please review in order to speed up the chapter update times. See ya next chapter! ~DarkFoxPriestess


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your helpful reviews and really showing how much you care! I really felt a lot of love for this story and since school is starting back up (which means I have internet once again!) I'm going to try to update more regularly. This is suppose to be a super intense semester but I will try my best and please feel free to offer suggestions, I have a couple of chapters already written but no where nearly as prepared (meaning already written) as I usually am so I am kind of flying right now and I started writing this quite a bit ago so really sorry! That being said hope you keep reading and enjoying!

~DFP

CHAPTER THREE

Eve sat in the interrogation room at Gotham Police Department. She was balancing in her chair with one foot strategically placed against the table. She'd sat in the same cold room for two hours. She'd decided she didn't want a lawyer seeing how she'd done nothing wrong. She was now waiting for her blood results to come back to prove she wasn't in league with the Joker.

The only door in the room opened and Commissioner Gordon walked in. "Hello Eve." He greeted sitting down opposite her.

Eve glanced up. "Come to the conclusion that you people are paranoid and I am correct?" She spat acid dripping from her words.

"You have been cleared, but understand your attire spoke for itself." He explained.

"The thugs I drugged did they say I was with them?" Eve questioned shrewdly.

"They'd never seen you before." Gordon sighed.

"So am I free to go now?" Eve asked setting the chair down on all fours before standing up.

"Have you ever seen the Joker before?" Gordon asked.

"No."

"Met him somewhere?"

"No!"

"Happen to accidentally talk to him?"

"NO!"

"Did he say why he wanted to kidnap you?" Gordon asked with a sigh.

"He said that by taking out all the good people no one would be able to compare themselves to something greater." Eve shrugged.

Gordon nodded. "He'll make another attempt on your life, you can count on it."

"I figured as much but that's life. I can't live my life in a bubble." Eve replied.

"You're free to go but if anything happens, call me." Gordon stated opening the door for her.

"Thank you commissioner, but I can take care of myself." Eve smiled walking away.

"If only it were that simple." Gordon muttered walking to his office.

Eve arrived at her company's parking lot ten minutes later. After paying for her cab she walked over to her car fishing in her purse for her keys. After unlocking the black Lamborghini she climbed into the driver's seat, shutting the door behind her.

"Let's take things nice and easy, lady. Boss wants to see you right away." A man with a clown mask over his face stated from behind her seat.

Eve felt her blood boil as she pulled out of the parking garage. On a seeming whim, she ground her foot down on the accelerator sending them flying through traffic. The speedometer was climbing at an impressive rate while the man sat in the back waving his gun and yelling.

"Slow down! Are you crazy?" He screamed.

"Are you afraid to die?" Eve asked as the Lamborghini hit 250 mph.

"I've got a gun!" The man proclaimed.

"Oh look, traffic is at a dead stop. How do you feel about being a quadriplegic?" Eve asked calmly.

"Stop! Just stop!" The man sobbed as Eve slammed on the brakes forcing the vehicle to a stop.

"You can get out if you want." Eve shrugged.

The masked male quickly exited falling over himself in the process. Eve couldn't help but giggle as she made her way home. The Joker really needed to work on his henchmen, they just don't make them like they use to!

~With the Joker~

Joker sat in the warehouse staring fixatedly at the switchblade when James walked in.

"She's nuts boss! She was going faster than you in traffic when everyone was stopped!" James exclaimed.

Joker looked up, his curiosity piqued. "She was to much for you to handle?"

"She's not afraid, boss. She's not like the others." James said shaking.

"If she's not going to crack, then why are we wasting our time?" A second male questioned walking into the room.

"We aren't wasting our time, we've just picked a harder target, Mat." A red haired man shrugged.

"Justin is correct, we need to focus on more difficult goals." Joker said standing.

"Why her though? She ain't anything special!" A female voice grouched.

"She's a figure of society, Betsy." Justin explained.

"Still, I don't see why we need her." Betsy huffed tossing her blond curls.

"She's smart." Joker stated flipping the blade of his knife out.

"I'm smart." Betsy pouted.

"Compared to her, Bets, you're nothing." James chuckled.

"Everyone calm down, you're giving me a headache." Justin growled.

"Since James couldn't do the job alone, we'll have to pay Miss Phoenix a personal visit." Joker stated with an insane laugh.

The group dispersed and Joker made his way up the stairs to his room. With a sigh, he closed and locked the door, leaning against it for a moment to catch his breath. The room was nice for having once been an office. It was complete with a bed and desk. Joker picked up the laptop that had been sitting on the desk and brought it over to the bed. Flipping it on, he laid down on his stomach to continue his research on Eve. He'd found the company website and, on a fluke, he'd clicked on a side link that'd sent him to Eve Phoenix's profile. Of course, he'd only found this after he'd attacked the company being it was to late to correct his mistake.

Joker scrolled down and began clicking through the many pictures of Eve with other people…more like other men…particularly rich attractive men. Joker groaned in defeat, it was hopeless. One photo was of Eve with Bruce Wayne both holding scissors as they cut a red ribbon. Joker's eyes trailed lustfully over her voluptuous form until he read the captions on the bottom.

'Billionaire Playboy with new Pet Phoenix cutting opening ribbon." Joker snarled in disgust as he clicked further down the page.

"Damn reporters can't keep the truth correctly to save their lives." Joker growled. "What's this?" A small emblem in the right hand corner that looked to be an envelope suddenly caught his attention. He clicked on it and a blank page popped up on the screen. "Email Eve?" Joker read aloud. He smiled and began typing.

Eve stepped out of the sunken in-floor seashell shaped bathtub. She snagged a fluffy tan towel and dried off. The phone rang in the next room and, after securing the towel around her body; Eve quickly went to find the device.

"Hello?" Eve greeted.

"Eve, how are you?" Bruce's charismatic tone filtered over the line.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Other than the heading under our picture from the opening ribbon ceremony." Eve stated in an acidic tone as she walked back to her room.

"I thought we agreed it was a hacker?" Bruce murmured reaching for a red tie.

"It's my company's website, Bruce!" Eve exclaimed ruffling through the many drawers of her wardrobe.

"I know we aren't officially dating Eve, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner." Bruce offered smoothly.

"I was almost kidnapped by the Joker's goons, Bruce, I think I'll have to pass." Eve sighed tiredly slipping on a pair of comfy black sweatpants.

Bruce stopped at her words and his face momentarily contorted in rage. "I'm so stupid! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bruce. There's nothing you could have done. It's not like you're Batman." Eve scoffed moving the phone away from her head to slip on a matching black tank top.

"Do you need anything?" Bruce asked gently.

"No, I'm going to check my email and go to sleep." Eve replied as she turned on her laptop.

"Okay, just be careful." Bruce sighed.

"Goodnight Bruce." Eve said before hanging up the phone. "What a day!" She exclaimed flopping down on her bed.

"One new message." Her email spoke.

"Joy divine." Eve grumbled as she clicked on the unopened envelope. "Joe Ker? Oh you have got to be kidding me." She sighed as she began reading the email.

_Hello Darling Eve,_

_ We should be talking face to face right now but because you scared James, I'm left to email. Interesting picture perhaps your parents should have named you Aphrodite instead of Eve, all those men in your life. Should I be jealous? I'll be prepared in the future, I had no idea females could be so sly. You've made a mistake, Eve; you've captured my attention. I wonder if you will fail humanity like your namesake or if you could save Gotham from burning. Sleep well Eve, tomorrow will prove a busy day._

_Enthusiastically Yours,_

_Joe Ker_

Eve scoffed. "Egotistical much?" She shut off the laptop deciding to take Joker's advice and go to sleep. Unfortunately, the night was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Batman crouched on the corner of a building surveying the city below. The Joker had attacked earlier would he really be foolish enough to do so twice in one day? A semi sped through the streets ignoring all traffic signs. Obviously he was. Batman sighed before leaping down, bracing himself for the fight that would ensue.

"Well which street do you want to be on? Third or fifth!" James exclaimed from the driver's seat.

"Joker said turn on third to end up on fifth!" Mat yelled back.

The argument was interrupted by the shattering of the large truck's windshield by Batman.

"Crap!" James freaked twisting the wheel frantically.

"Need a refresher's course on driving?" Batman's gravely voice questioned as he kicked the gear shift into park.

The semi skidded to a halt off the main road and into an alley. Batman pulled both men out by their collars and threw them to the ground.

"We were just following orders." James whimpered as Mat slid into a wall.

"Why did you attack the West Company?" Batman questioned picking James up.

"The president of that company was to good. Boss wanted to shake things up, he didn't know it was a chick!" James spluttered.

"Her mistake for attacking his ego." Mat muttered a few feet away.

Batman rushed over and Mat was frozen in fear on the ground. "What do you mean by that?" He growled.

"She proved that she could play his game. He thinks he's got a playmate besides you." Mat stuttered.

"What's he planning on doing to her?" Batman asked.

"What he does best." James chuckled giving Mat a knowing look.

"That would be?" Batman prompted.

"Force her to play!" Mat laughed hysterically as Batman handcuffed both men together.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?" James yelped as Batman began dragging the two down the street.

"There's a lot Gordon needs to here from you two." Batman stated calmly.

Gordon was sitting in his office packing up to go home when Detective Deloris walked in.

"Something I can help you with?" He asked looking at the new detective.

"Batman's here." She stated her face sheet white.

Gordon sprinted out of the room and down the hall. If Batman was here something big must be going on. The dark figure stood at the end of the hall and he couldn't help but smile seeing the very figure of justice.

"We've got a problem." Batman stated.

"What now? Gotham Fair is about to start up." Gordon sighed regretfully.

"It's the Joker, he's going after corporate president Eve Phoenix." Batman stated.

"Just what I need to be worrying about. Gotham Fair is three days of parades and games; he couldn't wait until after that? So much for the nickname 'Fun Days'." Gordon stressed.

"I wanted you to be aware of the situation. You take care of the mayor, I'll deal with Miss Phoenix for the next few days." Batman stated.

"Okay, that'll help things go a bit smoother." Gordon nodded.

"Lock those two men up, they're with the Joker. Make sure you keep your guard up." Batman said striding out the door.

"You heard the man, move!" Gordon yelled causing a few of the police officers to jump.

Bruce had half the Bat suit off by the time he'd parked outside his temporary penthouse. Alfred opened the door for him and took the extra equipment.

"Profitable night?" Alfred asked as Bruce staggered into the lavish apartment.

"Joker's going after Eve." Bruce said downing a glass of water.

"That's strange, she's always seemed like such a nice girl. Even helped me with a few things when you disappeared." Alfred said with a frown.

"He showed up at her company. Thankfully no one was harmed." Bruce sighed.

"What are you planning on doing, Sir?" Alfred asked following Bruce upstairs.

"Staying as close as possible to her." Bruce stated as he ruffled through his wardrobe.

"What about Miss Dawes?" Alfred asked running a hot bath.

Bruce pause in peeling down the spandex layer of the bat suit. "Alfred, we both know I don't have a chance. She's engaged to Harvey Dent. She won't come back to me after being with him, we all know it. Eve is a smart girl, Alfred, I'm ashamed to say I never realized it until now. Now when her life is threatened I see how much she has to offer." Bruce grimaced.

"We all make mistakes, Master Bruce." Alfred stated walking out of the room.

"Some more than others, Alfred." Bruce sighed running a hand distractedly through is hair.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Eve woke the next morning to a splitting headache. She went to the training room and began her extensive workout. Eve was halfway through her dumbbell exercises when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Eve greeted into the receiver as she moved the thirty-pound weight to her left hand.

"Morning Eve." Bruce replied having already finished his exercises.

"Good morning Bruce, this is strange you calling me after I turned down your date." Eve smirked stretching her forearm out fully.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going to see the parade." Bruce asked hesitantly.

Eve placed the weight back on the shelf and sighed. "I don't really like parades, thank you though."

"What about lunch?" Bruce tried again.

"I'm making this difficult on you, aren't I?" Eve asked starting on leg curls.

"You have no idea." Bruce chuckled.

"Then I would love to have lunch with you." Eve smiled.

"Great, any particular place you want to go?" He asked retrieving the suit and red tie combo from the night before.

"That new restaurant on Seventh and Cherry sounded interesting. It just opened last night so it would be impossible to get reservations but-" Eve started.

"It won't be a problem Eve, I promise." Bruce stated charmingly.

"Okay, then when should I meet you?" Eve asked a bit put off at being interrupted.

"I was planning on picking you up." Bruce mumbled.

"I can drive myself." Eve countered.

"Let me take you out Eve, please?" Bruce pleaded.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Fine, be here at eleven and don't be late." She informed.

"You won't regret this." Bruce promised as they said goodbye.

"I really need to learn how to say no." Eve muttered as she stepped into the scalding spray of the shower.

Eve dressed modestly for the lunch date. Extravagance had a time and place even though it could be at 'The Prestige' restaurant that they were going to, she decided to look a bit more casual at this restaurant. Eve slipped on a blood red silk skirt that reached just above her knees, and a matching silk v-neck blouse that clung to her body like a second skin. The flair long sleeves fluttered slightly as she walked. An obsidian tear dangled just above her cleavage line on a silver chain glinting in the light. She pulled her light brown hair up into an elegant twist and fastened an ivory and obsidian butterfly clip into the side.

Bruce arrived promptly at eleven and waited anxiously outside the Phoenix mansion. Eve stepped outside in front of the billionaire and immediately felt like a teenager all over again.

"We match." Bruce chuckled glancing at his tie and her skirt.

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe you are Batman." Eve smirked walking with Bruce out to his car.

"Now let's not go jumping to conclusions." Bruce replied briskly as he helped her into the Lamborghini.

"Tell me you've never wanted to be the Dark Knight, Bruce! He's so amazing standing for truth and justice." Eve gushed as Bruce pulled out into traffic.

"Eve, I think he's a bit overrated." Bruce chastised shaking his head in discouragement.

"Without him Gotham would be helpless, every citizen owes their life to him." Eve stated seriously.

Bruce flinched away from her gaze. There were times when he was sure she could see right through him. The rest of the ride was silent as they drove into the parking lot of The Prestige.

"Amazing what the drop of a name can do." Bruce commented pulling Eve's chair out for her.

"Money makes the world go 'round." Eve sighed picking up her menu.

Bruce frowned at Eve, he knew from other's failed experiences, that she was unlike any other woman. Sure, she was initially dazzled by gifts, but she could see through them. Eve was capable of independent thought, and because of that, he knew she would get herself in trouble.

The waiter came back and they placed their drink orders. Bruce ordered a scotch while Eve decided on a red wine. They sat in a pensive silence for a few moments in the private dinning room.

"It was different." Eve spoke quietly.

"What?" Bruce asked his attention once again captivated by the woman in front of him.

"When you left, it was terribly different. Your father and mine were always so close. When everything fell apart, I had to step up and take control. I-I'm not use to letting go, Bruce. I have problems with trusting people if I'm not sure they're going to stay." Eve murmured her eyes focused on the table.

Bruce slowly trailed his hand across the table and took Eve's slender one in his own. Eve looked up; her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Bruce gently laced his fingers in between Eve's and smiled.

"I'm not leaving again." He whispered sincerely.

"Sometimes things aren't always our choice, Bruce." Eve murmured her eyes downcast once again.

Eve felt something cold on her hand and looked up to see Bruce sliding a ring onto the middle finger of her right hand. Her jaw dropped seeing the expensive piece of jewelry.

"It's an 'I'm sorry' gift." Bruce admitted as Eve pulled her hand back to examine it.

It was a heavy-duty silver band with an elevated diamond shaped emerald in the center. On either side of the emerald were two opals in the shape of hearts. Eve looked back up to see Bruce smiling widely.

"I take it's to your liking?" Bruce chuckled as Eve began stuttering.

"B-Bruce! I-It's so beautiful!" Eve exclaimed.

"You deserve it, helping Alfred out while I was gone. I'm glad I can trust you." Bruce stated seriously.

"You'll always be able to trust me." Eve said with a smile.

"That's what I was hopping to hear." Bruce smiled as the waiter came to take their orders.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The first 1/3 of Gotham Fun Days was over and nothing had happened. It was as though the Joker had called in sick. Gordon was happy about the lack of events, yet something at the back of his mind told him not to get to comfortable. However, this being the beginning of day two, he knew that anything could happen.

Eve woke up in her house and sighed. She'd had a perfect night with Bruce. He'd been a perfect gentleman; no excessive touching or grabbing. He'd given her a sweet kiss on the cheek and left not expecting anything in return. Eve had been surprised when he'd taken her straight home and seemingly not expected anything in return. It'd only been nine yet the sun had already vanished beneath the horizon.

Eve walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. There was no need to worry over something that wasn't a problem though. After taking a brisk shower, Eve went to check her email as she did every weekday. Sure enough, there were the regular business reminders, however, in the midst of the clutter, one letter stood out.

_Joe Ker Subject; Gotham Fun Days_

Eve groaned and clicked on the email.

_Dearest Eve,_

_ I'm disappointed by your lack of response. If you're tempting me to have a conversation with you face to face, you're doing a very good job. I'm really not as crazy as they say, you know. I don't think you're giving me much of a chance to prove myself. By having a premeditated and rather biased view of me, you're forcing me to take extreme measures. I wonder how the mayor's blood will look splattered on the ground? It's a lovely day I think I'll go out for a stroll. Care to join me? To obvious an invitation, hm? Enjoy your day Eve._

_Pretentiously Yours,_

_Joe Ker_

Eve checked the time stamp on the email and noticed that he'd sent it to her a little less than an hour ago. What to do? Batman didn't work the day shift yet the mayor was in blatant danger! With a sigh Eve went to change clothes, maybe she would think of something walking through the park. She wriggled into dark flair blue jeans and slipped on neon green Nike shocks. A simple tan long sleeve thermal shirt with a watermarked tribal design on it adorned her torso.

Grabbing her cell phone and car keys Eve headed outside. She arrived at Gotham Central Park fifteen minutes later. Everything seemed rather peaceful as she walked one of the meandering trails. The sun was out yet the autumn day was still a bit colder than Eve preferred. Glancing around she noted that for being the most popular park, it was absolutely vacant.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" The Joker's slow words had Eve spinning around.

"I took the day off." She stated watching as he took a single step forward.

"Just for me? Oh, I'm touched." He said mockingly.

Eve's eyes narrowed as she fixed the villain with a cold glare. There were two steps left between them before they were nose to nose and Eve had every intention of taking full advantage of it. She crossed her arms over her chest and set her jaw.

"I think I liked you better jumping out of my office window." Eve stated arrogantly.

"Ah, but you were worried, weren't you? Afraid for my well-being." Joker persisted taking another measured step.

"I was afraid alright. Afraid that if you died you wouldn't be able to live out a life sentence in Arkham!" Eve spat.

Before Eve could blink, Joker had surged forward. One of his hands firmly grasped the back of her head while the other held a blade to the outside of her cheek. "See there you go again with that pretty little mouth of yours! I'd hate to give you a smile like mine, but you're forcing my hand!" Joker growled threateningly.

Eve looked him straight in the eye and as calmly as if speaking about the weather said; "Would you like me to open my mouth so you can see if the blade will fit for future reference?"

Joker let out a furious bellow before hurdling her away from himself. Eve skidded on the rough concrete and felt the skin on her hands peel back like old wallpaper. Joker towered above her, a furious expression crossing his visage. Two men came to either side of her and Eve struggled against them as they roughly grasped her arms. Yanking her up, they held her directly in front of the Joker.

"I'm going to play a game with you, Eve." Joker sighed tiredly running a hand through his tousled green hair. "I'm going to let you go." He smirked as James and Mat let go of her and walked away.

Eve rubbed her arms wondering if there would be bruises. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?" She asked sarcastically.

"I have to tell you the rules first so SHUT UP!" Joker yelled in Eve's face. Eve merely blinked allowing him to continue. "It's a relatively easy game, Eve. I will give you four tasks to complete. Every task you fail to accomplish I will kill either one hundred children or bomb the most populated building in the city. After completing each task I will call you to tell you a location to meet me at. Completing the task is only half of the effort though." Joker explained taking a deep breath.

"What's the other half?" Eve asked hesitantly.

"That's a surprise." Joker giggled.

"What if I refuse to play?" Eve asked as Joker stopped his laughing.

"It may be darkest before the dawn Eve, but when all the stars burn out of existence and darkness is all that's left; that will be the day in Gotham when you refuse me." Joker stated darkly as he walked away.

Eve faltered watching the villain stalk away. "S-so this is it?" She called.

"The game will begin soon enough." Joker called back as he continued walking away.

Thusly, the gauntlet had been thrown. The fate of thousands of lives as well as the entire city rested on the decisions of one female. Once again, a woman named Eve was pivoting on the knife's edge of damnation and salvation for all of humanity.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

To say the very least, Joker was pleased with himself. He had accomplished almost all of his goals. It had been a close call for a while; his desire to kill Eve had been unfathomable. However, when he was talking she'd shut up.

"So what's her first task going to be?" Betsy asked her annoyingly high pitched voice reverberating off the metal walls.

"Technically I have eight tasks for her to complete. Originally there were four but each one is split into two parts." Joker stated leaning back in his chair.

"You still didn't answer my question." Betsy muttered.

"I'm going to chip away at her personality. Work my way into that pretty little head of hers." Joker replied.

"You think you can get her to do something illegal?" Justin asked curiously.

Joker looked over at the young man before him and gave a toothy grin. "She doesn't want people to die, Justin. Anyone with morals and a heart would do anything to prevent it."

"Yeah, but do you really think she'd do anything? She seems pretty smart." Justin questioned standing next to his boss.

"If she wasn't intelligent, she wouldn't interest me." Joker stated standing up.

"So when will all of this start?" Mat asked lounging on the couch.

"Tonight I'll send her the first task." He replied walking up the stairs to his room.

"It's not going to be anything illegal though, right?" Mat asked.

"For the first task? No, I'll keep it simple. Start out easy that way she won't notice the escalation." Joker stated flippantly before disappearing into his private room.

After the door clicked shut Betsy turned to look at James and Mat. "He's getting rid of us." She stated sourly.

"What?" James exclaimed.

"He's beginning to start a new gang." Betsy explained.

"No, he's not, you're just insecure." Mat chuckled cynically.

"That's not true!" Betsy yelled flinging a lamp at Mat.

Mat ducked as the glass shattered against the wall behind him. "You're nuts!" He laughed as her face turned a bright red.

"He's replacing us starting with that girl." Betsy pouted plopping back down on the couch.

"He doesn't even have her yet!" James exclaimed.

"You think he won't eventually?" Betsy countered.

The two males were silent as they contemplated this fact. Joker always got what he wanted, always.

"What are you proposing we do about it?" Mat finally asked.

"When he finally gets the girl; she's mine. I'll take care of her while you two distract Joker." Betsy stated with a smile.

Early the next day Eve was playing Tetris on her laptop when an envelope popped onto the screen.

"You've got mail!" The computer stated as Eve merely rolled her eyes before clicking on the envelope. The time stamp was from 11:00 pm the night before.

_Hello again Eve,_

_Just wanted to tell you about your first task. Now don't get all bent out of shape! Calm down and breathe, better? The task is simple. I'm a bit jealous of Bruce Wayne, and seeing as you two are buddy-buddy, I want you to do me a favor. I want Bruce Wayne's 'Power Tie'. You know exactly what I'm talking about Eve. It's a deep bloody red tie he always wears at speeches or those gala parties he loves to throw. Your end time for this task is midnight tomorrow. Don't have too much fun without me._

_Apprehensively Yours,_

_Joe Ker_

Eve groaned in anguish as she reread the letter. She slammed her head down on her desk and shook her head back and forth. The tie Joker had described was Bruce's FAVORITE one! It never left his sight and she was pretty sure he took it to a vault at night. So how did he expect her to get something so unattainable? Eve walked over to her kitchen table and halfheartedly sorted through her mail. A heavy ivory envelope landed on the top of the pile and she paused. Upon further inspection Eve realized that it was from Bruce. She opened the letter and pulled out an ornate invite. The platinum and glittering black card proclaimed a party for Harvey Dent at Bruce's penthouse.

"Well at least now I've got my opening." Eve sighed flopping down on one of the overstuffed couches. She reread the invite and couldn't help but chuckle. At the bottom of the letter scrawled in red ink was a personalized note.

_Hope to see you tonight!-Bruce_

"If Joker can do it, I can do it better!" Eve exclaimed a sudden fire crackling in her emerald eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Eve arrived at Bruce's penthouse suit promptly at nine thirty. The party had actually started at eight, but Eve enjoyed making an entrance. She had decided on a sheer silver silk dress. It may have been to fancy for the party but she didn't mind. The hem of the dress dusted the ground while the plunging neckline drew immediate attention. There were no straps on this dress, which caused Eve slight alarm at the exposed flesh. However, the matching silver silk gloves that clung all the way to her elbow defined elegance. Eve stepped out of the elevator and nearly ran straight into Alfred. The butler gently grasped her elbow to steady her.

"Good evening, Miss Phoenix." He greeted as she regained her balance.

"Thank you Alfred, I feel like I'm balancing on icicles here." Eve giggled.

"Master Bruce has been looking for you. He's already made his speech for Mr. Dent and I dare say it went over quite well." Alfred stated with a smile.

"That's good, Harvey could use some help." Eve sighed her eyes roving over the countless people in the room.

"I believe Mr. Dent, Miss Dawes, and Master Bruce are lingering near the punch bowl. Enjoy yourself, Miss Phoenix." Alfred chuckled before excusing himself to attend to the other guests.

Eve slowly drifted over to where the group was, looks of awe and unadulterated lust followed in her wake. Bruce had his back towards her with a playboy bunny on either arm as he told a story. Rachel looked over Bruce's shoulder and gave a knowing smile at Eve. They weren't friends per se, more like associates that knew better than to argue.

Bruce stuttered to a stop in his tale as Eve slid one gloved hand down from his neck to rest on his forearm. He turned quickly and smiled, all worry gone from his face. "I was worried you wouldn't make it." Bruce stated his smile sparkling in the room.

"Oh, I noticed." Eve chuckled giving both bunnies a speculative glance.

Bruce flushed a bright red and Harvey cleared his throat trying to diffuse the excess tension.

"May I have this dance?" Harvey suddenly asked Rachel.

"But of course." Rachel giggled as the two moved onto the dance floor.

"Eve?" Bruce's voice called her back to him and she allowed herself to be drawn into the crowd.

"I see you were already finding my replacements." Eve noted icily.

"Eve, I was just being nice." Bruce whispered pulling her closer to him as they began to dance.

Eve trailed a silk clad finger down Bruce's famed power tie. "You sure do believe in luck." She murmured.

"I'm wearing it tonight in a hope of getting lucky." Bruce chuckled his hands gliding down to rest at her hips.

"Play your cards right and everybody might get what they want." Eve whispered seductively into his ear.

"Oh really?" Bruce chuckled spinning Eve around the hem of her dress flying out in a fairytale ark. He quickly pulled her back to his body pressed neatly against her own.

"What's the chance of me getting you out of that tie?" Eve asked temptingly.

"What are the chances of me getting you out of that dress?" Bruce countered huskily his hands tightening on her hips.

A sudden gunshot had the entire room scattering for cover. "What the hell?" Eve coughed as the dust began to settle. Taking a quick look around she noticed Bruce as well as Harvey had disappeared.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen! We are tonight's entertainment!" The Joker called into the crowd.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Eve growled in irritation as she melded into the back of a small group of people.

"I'm looking for Harvey Dent, that's D-E-N-T!" Joker reiterated getting into random people's faces.

"Just as long as no one makes a big show of themselves we'll be fine." Eve sighed dusting off her once again immaculate dress.

No sooner had the words been mumbled Rachel Dawes stepped out from the crowd. "He's not here. He already left." She stuttered out.

Joker turned and began stalking forward like a wild animal. "Helloooo Beautiful! I'm betting that you're Harvey's main squeeze hmmmm?" Joker questioned circling around her.

"Damn humanitarians. Couldn't keep her mouth shut oh noooo! That'd be to simple has to stutter out the first illogical thing that comes to her mind!" Eve swore under her breath.

"He's not here please leave." Rachel tried again.

Eve quickly began weighing her options. More particularly how important Rachel really was. So far, things weren't stacking up in Eve's favor. Joker flicked out a long switchblade and Rachel visibly winced. That was when Eve made her decision.

"Why don't you go buy a Tom-Tom because obviously you're in the wrong place!" Eve stated stepping out onto the floor at the opposite end of the room.

Joker snapped around and his eyes lustfully took in Eve's silk clad figure. "I think I liked you better as a rebellious school girl, at least then you had an excuse for that mouth of yours." Joker snickered stalking towards her.

Rachel effortlessly merged into a nearby crowd while Eve took the brunt of Joker's anger. Eve glided across the floor effortlessly to meet the villain in the center of the dance floor. They were nearly nose to nose in the silent stare down. Joker slowly trailed a gloved hand down the silky material covering Eve's side.

"Shouldn't you be getting me a tie?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"I was, but now that you're here, it's been a little more than difficult on me." Eve murmured in a demure yet tantalizing voice.

"You're actually trying to win, how cute." He chuckled his forefinger and thumb holding her chin.

"I'm not trying to win, Joker, I am winning." She replied with a flirty smile.

"You're just a little fire cracker, aren't you?" He asked a broad smile cracking his lips.

"You've no idea." Batman's rumbling voice surprised everyone.

"Time's up!" Joker laughed hysterically before throwing down a gas grenade.

Smoke coated the room and everyone began coughing and hacking.

"Midnight dearest." Joker's voice echoed throughout the room.

A strong hand fixed around her arm and pulled her forward. Eve tried to struggle but the smoke was clouding her mind.

"Come with me." It was Batman's voice that broke through her daze.

She succumbed to his strength and they raced on to the roof. The fresh air flooded her senses as it rushed past her and to the penthouse below. She turned and saw Batman standing at the edge of the building.

"Perfect timing as always." She spoke taking a tentative step forward.

"No one is perfect, we all have our faults." Batman stated darkly.

"That's what makes us human." Eve shrugged coming to stand next to him.

"Are you alright?" Batman's words echoed around her as darkness consumed her vision and she fell forward into strong arms.

Eve awoke on Bruce's bed and groaned. Another awakening with a blinding headache. A glass of water appeared suddenly in front of her face and she blinked slowly.

"There are about two high powered aspirins dissolved in it." Bruce's voice was soft and she slowly looked up at him.

Eve tried to speak but her throat was dry and it was useless to even bother. Bruce merely smiled and sat beside her on the large bed as she drank the water.

"Thank you." She murmured handing him back the empty glass.

"Sorry I left you." Bruce amended.

"It's alright I was fine." Eve replied.

"I had to get Harvey out of there." Bruce stated as he walked into another room.

"How did you know that the Joker was going after him?" Eve asked her mind beginning to clear.

Bruce nearly dropped the glass in his hand. She was recovering much more quickly than he'd expected. "He was the most important person in the room." Bruce shrugged walking back into his bedroom.

Eve nodded her mind calculating. The alarm clock on Bruce's nightstand said 11 o'clock. She had less than an hour to get Bruce's tie and find Joker. A quick glance at Bruce had Eve glaring; the tie was loosely undone around his neck. This was going to take some work.

"So do you have plans for tonight?" Eve murmured as she stood and ran a hand over his cheek.

"None at all." Bruce stated slowly his hands traveling down her back.

"Oh really?" Eve questioned pulling Bruce closer to the bed.

"I mean, I suppose I could pencil you in." Bruce chuckled as he slowly played his fingers over the base of her spine.

"If that's the only thing you want to do." Eve whispered huskily as they landed softly on the bed.

"I'm just not feeling very imaginative." Bruce said sarcastically as he kicked off his shoes.

"Just as long as you're enthusiastic." Eve smirked as she trailed a hand through his hair.

Bruce turned to her and gently kissed her lips. His eyes drifting shut as he became lost in the moment. Eve, however, was far from lost as she slid the tie off his shoulders. Parting her lips to deepen the kiss, she carefully tucked the tie into one glove.

The kiss ended abruptly and Eve forced a blush onto her cheeks. "I'd better go." She said quietly.

"In fear of your virtue?" Bruce chuckled darkly watching as Eve stood up.

"It's always a risk when I'm with you." Eve smiled as she glided to the door.

"Are you going to call me?" Bruce asked as Eve opened the door.

"I'll have to think about it." She chuckled as she left the penthouse. Eve had her cell phone out checking the time; 11:45 p.m. Unlocking her brand new, black mustang, Eve couldn't decide what to do. Joker was suppose to give her a number to call but he hadn't. Starting the car she raced off into the night.

"Hold on, let's be stupid for a second." Eve murmured to herself as she flipped out her phone. "Okay, let's see here 1-755-593 is the regular cell phone prefix for Gotham cell phones. So what if I dial joke? Joke is the basis of Joker, right?" Eve asked desperately as her shaking fingers dialed the number.

"Why helloooo Eve. You're much smarter than even I thought you were." Joker spoke over the phone line.

"Where are you?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Very to the point tonight, hmmm? I'm in the dock warehouse number three on the East side." Joker stated as Eve pulled onto a side street and parked on the warehouse property.

She killed the engine and took a calming breath. Eve walked into the dimly lit warehouse, her heels clicked noisily on the concrete floor.

"Glad you could make it." Joker whispered his breath tickling the back of her neck.

Eve whirled around as the lights flashed on. Joker's nose was a millimeter from touching hers and she felt a sudden wave of light-headedness.

"Your directions were a bit vague, but I managed." Eve stated a bit more breathlessly than she'd intended.

"Do you have something for me?" Joker asked, his voice almost sounding normal.

"Nothing up my sleeves." Eve whispered showing him her hands. Joker cocked an eyebrow curiously his interest piqued. Then in a sudden flash of silver Eve flawlessly summoned Bruce's tie out of thin air, or rather her left glove, not that Joker saw it.

"Very nicely executed." Joker chuckled taking the article of clothing from her.

"You aren't the only one who can perform a magic trick." Eve said sly as she batted her eyes in a purposefully over dramatic way.

"I must say I'm surprised you actually managed to get it." Joker chuckled seemingly amazed.

"It wasn't easy." Eve sighed walking around distractedly.

"Now that you have completed the first half we can move on." Joker stated walking over to a small table and sitting down in one of the metal fold out chairs.

"First half?" Eve stuttered numbly sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Oh don't worry the second halves will always be a breeze." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Betsy walked through one of the side doors and stood next to Joker. Her freshly dyed pink hair glinted insanely in the light as she began sizing Eve up. Eve arched one delicately sculpted eyebrow thinking nothing of this girl's pathetic attempt to frighten her.

"Everything is ready, J." Betsy said smiling at the criminal.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Eve asked trying not to panic.

Joker gave a long dramatic sigh before looking at Eve. "I had to set things up in case you failed." He shrugged.

"What?" Eve exclaimed standing up so quickly her chair hit the floor.

"Not a very calm person are you?" Betsy goaded as she felt envy course through her at the dress Eve was wearing.

"I'm a very calm logical person, that's why I don't randomly dye my hair." Eve stated sweetly.

Betsy practically sizzled beside Joker. "I suppose you logically touch up your make up after you hurl your lunch into the toilet?" She spat.

"Sorry; I don't need to be anorexic for people to like me, unlike you." Eve replied coolly.

"Now ladies, let's not get into this right now." Joker chuckled holding up his hands as if surrendering.

"I completed the task though, right? So you aren't going to do anything." Eve questioned her eyes wide and unsure.

Joker looked Eve straight in the eye for at least five silent minutes before answering her. "No, I'm not going to do anything." Joker finally stated.

Eve sighed in relief while Betsy practically exploded beside her boss. "What? But boss, you said no matter what we were going to blow the city sky high! Why change your mind now?" Betsy practically screamed at him.

Joker grabbed Betsy by her throat from his sitting position. His face was a very dangerous mask of calm. Eve felt the tension in the room increase dramatically. Joker tightened his vice grip on Betsy's larynx to the point that a popping sound echoed around the room.

"P-please s-stop." Betsy choked out.

"I think I like the idea of you never talking again." Joker said before laughing hysterically.

Eve felt her own throat tightening in response. This was wrong. This was going to be murder if she didn't do something NOW!

Joker suddenly threw Betsy away from himself and into the opposite wall. The girl crumpled to the floor and Joker brushed himself off. "Some people never learn." He sighed straightening his jacket.

James and Mat walked into the room and looked between Joker and Betsy. Joker shook his head in disgust before adjusting his position in the chair. James and Mat took the sign from their boss and dragged Betsy's body from the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Please sit down." Joker spoke quietly almost sounding like a civilized gentleman.

Eve hesitated for a moment looking at her options. She sat back down in her chair, knowing that she had no other options. Eve didn't say a word as Joker began shuffling cards distractedly.

"That was Betsy. She's been getting pissy lately. Mat was explaining to me yesterday about how bad the sex had gotten." Joker said laughing maniacally. Eve didn't say a word and Joker stopped shuffling the cards fixing her with a glare. "You aren't saying anything. Why not?" He asked his tone dark.

"What would you have me say?" Eve asked with a tired sigh.

"Speak your mind, Eve. Unlike those blond bimbos you work with, you actually have a brain. You don't have to monitor your speech with me. Tell me your opinions, I'm interested." Joker said sounding intelligent and serious for once.

Eve looked at Joker who remained serious. "I would call you a monster if I knew it would make a difference. I would say that you have no heart if I knew it was true. I'd scream, cry, and bleed if for even once second it would change your mind about anything! But I don't know. I have no idea about anything about you. I can only judge you by what you do and what you say and I hate judging people I don't know. I'm stressed, drained completely and I've got a headache that's shortening my lifespan. So can we just get the second half of this done and over with?" Eve asked as her eyes dried out the unshed tears of ragged emotion and her roller coaster ride of pure feeling stopped at a dead stand still.

Joker looked away from Eve and down at the cards in his hand. Was he loosing his nerve? He began dealing out cards, stopping when he had two piles. He set the rest of the deck in the middle of the table and slid one pile across the table to Eve.

"Let's get started then." He said with a forced smile.

"We're going to play cards?" Eve asked slowly.

"Not cards, don't generalize, we are playing Rummy." Joker stated as he drew a card.

"Oh, that's it?" Eve asked watching as he laid down three three's.

"If you want to leave, you have to win." Joker chuckled.

"I'm a professional Rummy player." Eve warned as Joker merely snorted.

"Sure you are, Pumpkin." Joker scoffed.

Eve laid down a two, ace, king, and queen of diamonds and smiled holding only one card.

"You bitch." He spat viciously though a broad smile made it's way onto his face.

"Now let's not call names." Eve chastised motherly as Joker drew a card.

"It's so much fun though!" Joker laughed as he played a third three on his cards.

"No, what's fun is winning." Eve stated drawing a card.

"Losing can be fun to." Joker whispered lustfully.

Eve glanced up from her cards and their gaze connected. "I win." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I win." She restated as she played a joker and ten down next to her other diamonds.

"WHAT?" Joker exclaimed a bit lividly.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"It's not fair." He huffed propping his feet up on the table as she stood.

"I'd have to go home eventually." Eve smiled.

"Wow." Joker murmured quietly causing Eve to stop.

"What?" She questioned with a giggle.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile. It's beautiful." He said getting up and walking over to her.

"Thank you." She murmured demure and shy once again.

The two walked out to her car and Joker opened the door for her. She slid into the driver's seat and sighed.

"So when should I expect my next task?" Eve asked as Joker shut her door and began walking away.

"Soon!" He yelled back to her as she started the car's engine. "Very soon." He chuckled as she drove back home.

With a sigh he walked back into the warehouse. Already a new plan was formulating in his mind. One task was down, but there were still enough left that Joker hardly had any reason, in his mind, to worry. He decided he wasn't just going to work his way inside Eve's mind, he was going to warp it. She was so smart and interesting it was hard not to entertain the idea of her possibly crossing over to his side. He chuckled as he walked up the stairs to his room. Oh, he definitely wasn't a planner, but it always felt wonderful to be on the winning side.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Eve didn't wake up until noon the next day. Even then it felt to early. She'd fallen asleep in her dress, make up smeared and hairspray clawing at her hair as she awoke. Glancing at the glaring alarm clock she let out a groan. She rolled over and fell off the bed, her head making solid contact with the hardwood flooring.

"It's to early, it's way to damn early. Who stays out late at night then wakes up at noon?" Eve grumbled standing up and rubbing her head as she glared meaningfully at the floor. "Hardwood flooring, pft, who gets hardwood flooring in the bedroom? Idiot interior designers." She continued grousing stripping off her clothes as she made her way to the master bathroom.

Turning on the sound system as she walked into the bathroom she sighed in comfort. The beginning of "She Fucking Hates Me", by Puddle of Mud echoed around her as she stepped into the shower. The tile was cool against her feet as she washed the strawberry daiquiri scented shampoo out of her hair. The phone rang in the kitchen and Eve promptly ignored it as she soaped up her black loofa with hazelnut and cream body wash. The ringing persisted and Eve began singing along with the song.

"That's my story as you see, learned my lesson and so did she. Now it's over, and I'm glad. Because I'm a fool for all I've had!" Eve flexed her arms and popped her neck before shutting off the shower.

The song changed to "Never Grow Up" by Simple Plan as Eve toweled off. Wrapping a black silk robe around her body as she began to fell a bit more relaxed. Eve ran a hand through her damp hair as she walked back to her room. The phone began ringing again and Eve groaned, racing to pick up the cordless receiver.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Eve, how are you doing Baby? Listen Doll, Angel, I miss you. You should really come back Honey." A man's high scratchy voice cracked over the line.

"How did you get my number?" Eve asked slowly trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Eve, you little bunny! After all we've been through together, that's the only question you have?" The mystery male questioned the speed of his words sounding like a crack addict.

"I told you to stay away from me." Eve growled her grip tightening on the phone.

"We were perfect together Eve, why would you throw something like that away?" The man asked.

"Adam Falcone, son of the mafia leader. We never had a chance together. You dated me under a false name! Your father had my parents killed, Adam! Then when I take him to court, all of the evidence suddenly goes 'missing'!" Eve's voice began as a hoarse whisper and grew to a full fledged scream.

There was silence on the line and Eve slowly drew herself back together. "Eve, I loved you. I had no idea what my dad was planning. After he met you I thought he'd want us to be married. Then you broke up with me and I just couldn't handle it. You have no idea what you did to me, Eve." Adam murmured the pain in his voice evident.

Eve shook in silent rage. "I hate you Adam and I wish you were dead!" She hissed before her grip shattered the phone.

Adam chuckled at the dial tone after her words. He brushed a hand through his orange hair and began to laugh. "I did die, Eve, I'm a whole new man. In order to fully embrace myself though, I've got to get rid of my old habits. Unfortunately, that means you've got to die." Adam chuckled darkly.

Eve numbly fell to the floor, her cheek making contact as her mind began to unravel. He was gone. He was suppose to be GONE! He'd made her life hell, why couldn't he just leave her alone? A sob wracked her body and hot tears dripped down her face. So much time had passed. She thought she was over all this death and destruction, yet it seemed that it was just beginning. Eve scrambled across the floor and snatched her cell phone off the nightstand. Her fingers numbly pressed the numbers as she waited for the voice she knew would somehow be able to help.

"I haven't even sent you the next task yet! What do you want?" Joker's callous voice complained over the phone.

"I want you." Eve replied.

*Hey guys just wanted to tell you that a phone can break in someone's grip because I have witnessed it! Yeah, I try to keep stuff real in these stories so if I haven't seen it first hand someone I know has!*


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Joker, for the first time in his life, was speechless. His mind tried to form words but nothing clicked. She couldn't possibly of said what he heard let alone actually meant it.

"What?" He finally choked out.

"I want you, here with me. Now!" She sniffled tears drying on her face.

"Why?" He asked cautiously rubbing his chin as the semblance of a thought process returned to his mind.

"I need your chaos." She whispered softly.

Joker cleared his throat feeling exceptionally vulnerable as heat coiled inside his body. She was saying all the right words and Joker knew he couldn't say no to her. "I'll be there in ten." He murmured before hanging up.

Eve sighed slowly shaking as she stood. She slipped on a pair of gray sweat pants and a black wife beater, nothing over or underneath them. Her hair remained in damp curls as she heard her doorbell ring. Checking the mirror in the foyer to make sure her make up was gone from the night before, she tried to smile and went to answer the door. True to his word ten minutes after they'd spoken Joker was standing on her doorstep.

Eve opened the door and Joker brushed a hand through his hair distractedly as he stepped inside. "Nice house or should I say palace?" Joker asked as he looked around.

"My parent's design." Eve shrugged as she led him into the kitchen.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't home?" Joker asked watching with interest as Eve sat on top of the kitchen's island countertop.

"They're dead." She stated.

"Oh." Joker nodded in understanding. "Well, no use crying over spilt milk." He shrugged walking to stand in front of her.

"You kill people." Eve said though her voice caused it to sound like a question.

"Yes, Sweet Cakes, it's kind of what I do." Joker nodded.

Eve looked him in the eye and slowly asked; "would you kill someone for me?"

Joker did the only logical thing that came to his mind; he laughed in her face. He fell backwards laughing and Eve frowned.

"You want me to, oh you are so fuuuuunny!" Joker cackled as he struggled to stand back up.

"I'm being serious." Eve stated her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Joker stopped laughing and straightened his jacket. He stood directly in front of her, Eve's knees hitting his ribs as he placed his hands on either side of her hips. His face was a mask of curiosity. "You want me to kill someone?" He clarified.

"Yes." She nodded.

Joker trailed a hand over her bruised cheek and she didn't flinch. "Why would you want me to kill someone?" He asked quietly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want revenge." She replied noticing how his gloved fingers followed the curve of her ear.

"Ah, not all sugar are you Eve? Bet you've got a little bite in you, huh?" Joker asked leering forward.

"Adam Falcone and his father, I want them dead." She said, refusing to be distracted.

The lurid smile left Joker's face as realizations hit him like cold water. "So you're THAT Eve! The one Adam nearly killed himself over." He murmured in slight awe and intense curiosity.

"Yes." Eve nodded.

"Well, that certainly makes things interesting." Joker chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked warily.

"I can kill them," he said idly flipping a switchblade open and closed again.

"So what's the problem?" Eve asked slowly.

"Because my price is far higher than what you are willing to pay." Joker whispered darkly his eyes locked with hers.

"It's not about the money, is it? It never is with you." Eve murmured slightly annoyed at the fact that whatever he wanted wouldn't be painless.

"How badly do you want them dead?" Joker questioned quietly his face drifting closer.

"IF you can't do it, I'll do it myself." Eve stated her voice shaking with emotion.

Joker's eyebrows disappeared into his tangled green hair as a look of total shock crossed his face. "Oh really?" He chuckled. His gloved fingers slowly walked up her knee. "You would be willing to do anything then?" Joker continued as his hands came to rest on her waistband.

Eve felt her pulse hammering as she gazed into his eyes. "What do you want from me?" She asked the words nearly inaudible.

"Twenty four hours. Unquestioningly, irrevocably, and completely you will be mine for the whole time." He said slowly never blinking as he stated his demands.

Eve couldn't breathe. One day! Was she willing to put her life in the hands of a lunatic for that long? The feel of leather on her hipbones nearly made her jump out of her skin. Joker chuckled at her reaction, very sensitive skin. Eve placed her hands over his to still his ministrations and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want the entire Falcone family and mob destroyed, everyone." She stated seriously.

"Now you're just making it to easy, Doll Face." Joker chuckled a broad smile on his face.

Eve smiled back at him. "I'm not finished yet." She chastised causing the smile to fall from his face. "Every day that they are all still alive, you lose one hour."

Joker frowned. "Not giving me a lot of time for this are you?" He grumbled.

"Additionally, you lose two tasks in our original game." Eve continued.

"Hold on here, Baby Cakes! You are taking all the fun out of my life!" Joker complained.

Eve hooked one leg around his side and pulled him forward so that their noses were touching. "Are you sure I'm not adding more to it?" Eve asked innocently batting her sinfully long eyelashes.

Joker's lips twitched up in a smile. "You're good, you are very good. But, you aren't as good as I am." He whispered huskily as his grip on her hips tightened.

Eve bit her lip nervously, the situation was beginning to get out of hand. Joker leaned forward his hot breath raking over her skin. Eve felt her bottom lip being loosened from her teeth by another pair. Joker ran his tongue over her lip feeling the imprints left by her teeth. He carefully moved in closer dragging her over the counter. Eve sighed shakily as the Joker kissed his way over her jaw and down her neck. She hooked her other leg around his body and locked him there. She ran her hands over his jacket and heard Joker's deep rumbling chuckle.

"You know exaaaactly how to fight fire with fire, don't you? I wonder, who taught you, Eve?" Joker smirked once more his nose touching hers.

Eve felt a shock flood her system as he said her name. She chuckled her lips brushing against his for mere seconds. "I've never been taught anything." Eve murmured throatily as she nuzzled his cheek. "I'm just a quick learner." She said before catching his earlobe between her teeth.

Joker involuntarily gasped, he hadn't quite expected her to take such initiative and go on the offensive. She slowly drew back playfully knocking her forehead against his so he would reopen his eyes.

"You aren't getting anything until they die." She stated seriously.

Joker's hands tightened painfully on her hips but Eve ignored it. He cocked his head to the side before releasing her. Eve knew there would be bruises but it could be worse.

"I can wait." He said simply as Eve loosened her legs around him.

"Good, because you have to." Eve challenged.

Joker stepped away from her and tapped his chin in thought. "I can wait, Sugar. But can you?" He asked before disappearing out of the room.

Eve heard the front door shut and she sighed. Finally some of her problems were starting to melt away.

Three minutes after Joker left, two black Hummers pulled up to the gate outside of Phoenix Manor. The cars lights were shut off and the engines died. Six men conglomerated out of both cars around the hedges lining the gate.

"Remember," one of the ski masked men grumbled, "Adam wants Eve alive."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Eve was sitting in her study two hours later at six o'clock in the evening when she heard the glass front door shatter. Every hair on her body stood on end as pure unaltered fear flooded her system.

"Oh hell no." She whispered as she snuck out of the room and down the hall.

As Eve turned the corner she ran directly into one of the masked men. The man immediately began yelling and Eve thought fast. She quickly grabbed the man's gun and hit him in the face with it. The man stumbled back into the wall and Eve hit him again, harder this time and he fell hard on the floor.

The sound of running feet met her ears and Eve felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. She'd never been taught how to use a gun, so that option was gone. Eve also had no idea who these people were or what they wanted!

The voices of other men echoed down the hall and Eve grimaced. She had to make a decision, and fast. Seconds later three men came to the side of their fallen comrade.

"He's out cold." One of the men stated.

"We don't have time to play hide and seek." The other groaned in frustration.

"Dude, his gun's missing." The third male claimed.

"Great, so now she's gone and she's got a gun! Just great." The second male growled out.

Eve listened to them speaking as she crept into the kitchen. The sound of a door opening nearby had Eve scrambling into the cabinets beneath the sink. She watched through the crack in the door and quieted her breathing.

Two men walked into the kitchen and began looking around. Plates shattered on the floor as they created chaos. Finally, all of the noise stopped.

"Come on out, Eve. We know you're here. Just make this easy on yourself, Sweetie." Eve recognized the voice as belonging to Jason Smith, Adam's best friend.

The sound of a gun cocking had Eve fidgeting nervously under the sink. She gulped and tried to remain level headed in this almost hostage situation.

"Eve, I've got a gun here and I'd really hate to use it on you, but I will. Adam wants to talk to you, Eve, that's all just talking. You'll be fine, okay? Just come out and go with us, Eve." Jason continued as he walked back and forth in front of the sink.

Eve shook her head back and forth, ignoring his nice words. Jason was nearly as bad as Adam. Both men used people for whatever they wanted. She knew better than to trust either.

A gunshot echoed around the room and Eve hit her head on the top of the sink. She groaned, rubbing the spot on the back of her head irritably. She hadn't expected shooting quite so soon.

"Alright Eve! That's it! You've pissed me off now!" Jason yelled slamming his fist into the refrigerator door. "If you don't come out by the time I count to three; when I find you, and I will, I will kill you!" Jason continued in a dark sinister voice.

Eve gulped and nearly choked. She was going to die. One way or another, she was going to die.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Eve slowly came out from under the sink with the gun in her hand.

"Look who decided to show up." Jason chuckled as Eve brandished the gun at him.

"What do you want?" She muttered trying to keep her voice form shaking.

"Adam wants to talk to you, face to face of course." Jason said with a smile.

"If I refuse?" She asked.

"You don't have that choice." He laughed as he high kicked the gun out of her hand.

Eve stumbled backwards and felt strong arms grabbing her two and pinning them behind her back. She struggled against her human bonds but to no avail.

"Poor little Eve, do you have a present for Jason?" Jason asked leaning forward for a kiss.

Eve spat in his face and Jason pulled back slightly to wipe it off. "Not a good little girl anymore, huh Eve?" Jason murmured looking distractedly at the wet conglomeration on his fingers. Jason suddenly lurched forward and slammed his fist into the side of her face. Eve couldn't move, held to tightly by the men behind her. Jason repeated the hit with his left again and smiled as his knuckled collided with her cheekbone.

Eve coughed slightly and blood fell on her lips. "That all?" She asked glaring at Jason.

"Somehow I was hoping you would say that." Jason chuckled.

The barrage of sudden face blows, stomach slams, and kicking assaulted her body. Eve felt a blinding white pain radiate over her body and struggled to remain conscious. Jason was a toned man of twenty five and Eve was feeling like an old burlap punching bag. Jason slammed a side kick into Eve's ribs and a sickening snap was heard. Eve fell to her knees as her captors let go. Jason stalked around her, breathless as he brushed himself off.

"Oh, Eve, I always imagined it like this." Jason said heatedly his eyes glazing slightly. "You on your knees, you're just so beautiful. Adam didn't realize what he had with you. He said that you two were just about to start fucking when his dad went and messed everything up. He told his dad he didn't care, but he had the chance to save your parents! He just didn't!" Jason laughed getting down and into Eve's face.

"Get away from me." Eve hissed wiping blood off her lips with the back of her hand.

"Not today Eve. Today there's no one to save you." Jason sneered as he moved to hit her again.

"There's always me." A deep gravely voice stated as darkness encased the entire room.

Jason's body hit the far wall as Eve struggled to see. The other henchmen began falling over each other and the wound of bones breaking echoed in the room. A few seconds later all sound stopped. The lights were turned back on and Eve found herself kneeling around the limp bodies of masked men.

"Are you alright?" Eve looked up and her gaze met with Batman's.

"Just peachy." Her voice cracked horribly as she spoke.

He extended a black clad hand towards her and she took it. He easily pulled her over the bodies and she lost her footing and fell into his body. Instinctively Bruce wrapped his arms around her. As soon as he realized his fault it was to late. Eve didn't seem to mind though as she practically snuggled into this embrace. Hot tears fell down her bruised face and Bruce ran a hand through her hair comfortingly.

"What did they want?" Batman asked as gently as he could in this alternate persona.

"Me, they wanted me. Adam Falcone's back and he won't stop until he's got me." Eve sobbed resting her head on his chest.

"You need to call the police." Batman whispered trying to make himself let go.

"That means you're going to leave." Eve murmured.

"You have to let go." Batman's deep voice vibrated through her smaller form.

"Will you come back?" Eve asked looking into the dark knight's eyes.

Batman hesitated, caught in the pleading green depths of Eve's eyes. "I… Okay." He nodded as she loosened her grip on him.

Eve watched in pain as Batman disappeared. She numbly dialed in the police hotline and waited for a long night to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

At one in the morning Eve finally closed her front door for what she hoped would be the last time. The police had arrived and loaded up the criminals without to much of an argument. Commissioner Gordon had appeared amidst the flashing lights and had quickly rushed to her rescue.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon." He had claimed.

Close to three hours later, after interviews and police shuffling around her house, it was over. Eve walked into the kitchen and poured herself a large cup of coffee. Walking up the stairs she began to think. The Joker had lost one hour out of his original twenty four, so far. Eve began to wonder how long it would take him to kill the entire family. Adam had already upped his game by sending Jason to get her, so what was he willing to do next? Adam had never been very steady mentally but here he was sending people to her house!

Eve sat down in her bedroom at her desk and groaned as she felt the numerous damaged bones shift. She sipped her coffee slowly and allowed the caffeine to work it's magic. Batman had yet to return and she was left home alone once again. It had never been that big of a deal before, but with all the insane people running around it just wasn't safe. She clicked through her emails and wasn't in the least bit surprised when one from Joker showed.

_Dearest Eve,_

_Since I'm to be distracted for awhile I thought I would give you your final task. It was a hard choice to make, but I do believe I found one that will suit you quite well. I'll have you know your end time is in a week just so you don't feel to pressured. Your task is simple, rob a bank. I want five thousand dollars in ten dollar bills. _

_Have Fun,_

_Joe Ker_

Eve felt her body heat up to the point of boiling before frostbite snapped at her fingertips. Oh, this was not good. She reread the letter ten times and nearly cried. This couldn't be right. It just couldn't! She was a good person not a common criminal! Eve took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"Rob a bank or terrible things happen." Eve murmured weighing her options. "What kind of terrible things?" She asked slowly. Then she stopped, ran into the bathroom, looked herself in the mirror, and slapped herself across the face. A livid red handprint sunk into Eve's pale countenance on top of the bruises and she winced. "Stop it." She hissed glaring at herself. "He's trying to get inside your head, Eve! Are you just going to do the task, or let him burn inside you?" She questioned trying to ignore the pin pricks of sensation at the innuendo.

Eve groaned and pushed away from the sink. The swelling had completely gone down in her body thanks to a few precious drugs. However, purple coloring splashed over her face from the hits she'd taken from Jason. Eve popped a few more pills and felt the world begin to blur. Her ribs were fine according to the EMT, her shoulder had been reset; all she needed now was sleep. Eve curled into her bed, cocooning the blankets around her body. It wasn't the worst beating of her life, but she still needed to sleep. The phone rang distantly as Eve closed her eyes.

Rob a bank.

Save Gotham.

Ruin a reputation.

Stop the Joker.

Eve hoped that it would equal out in the end.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Eve woke up to an earthquake. She opened her eyes and saw darkness.

"Eve! Wake up!" Bruce's deep voice shook her form as she grasped his arms.

"Quit shaking me, damn it." Eve growled her speech slightly slurred from the meds and sleep as it quickly left her.

Bruce finally stopped and sat beside Eve with a broad smile on his face. Eve, however, completely uninterested and trying to fall back asleep, rolled over.

"Eve, wake up!" Bruce pestered childishly as he resorted to nuzzling her neck.

Eve groaned and threw a pillow at him. "Leave me alone." She whined as Bruce gathered her into his arms.

"What happened to you?" Bruce questioned gently trailing his fingertips over her face.

"You remember Adam Falcone don't you?" Eve asked her voice scratchy.

"He did this to you?" Bruce murmured darkly anger rolling off of him in hot waves.

"His men." Eve nodded.

"He will pay for this, Eve." Bruce vowed.

"Oh, I know he will." Eve whispered snuggling into Bruce's solid chest.

The phone rang and Eve buried her face in Bruce's neck. "The phone is ringing." Bruce spoke nudging Eve.

"I'm ignoring it." Eve replied plainly.

"It could be important." Bruce tempted in a sing song voice.

Eve grumbled and stumbled out of bed. She staggered, nearly running into the wall as she picked up the phone.


End file.
